Tres Navidades para Amaia
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Un fic especial para conmemorar el primer año del topic Magia Hispanii, que para quienes no lo sepan es la expansión pottérica a la magia española, del Foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, siguiendo el esquema Dickensoniando de narrar vivencias navideñas en distintos momentos del tiempo, y dedicado a uno de mis personajes, Amaia Vilamaior.
1. Chapter 1

**TRES NAVIDADES PARA AMAIA**

_Para celebrar estas fechas, en el topic de Magia Hispanii del Foro de la Muy Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black hemos pensado seguir el patrón del reto navideño que proponen, aunque fuera de concurso, y narrar varias Navidades en la vida de alguno de nuestros personajes. En mi caso he elegido a la que considero la mas entrañable de todos: la sanadora Amaia Vilamaior. Tres Navidades seguirá el Modelo Dickens en el sentido de que veremos una Navidad del pasado, otra a tiempo real y finalmente una del futuro, pero sin fantasmas ni espíritus aleccionadores, porque Amaia es tan buena que no necesita cambiar. Aunque sí que intentaré que haya un hilo conductor entre las tres. A todo aquel que las lea, espero que le guste._

_Como siempre, el potterverso es la planta de la que salió la semilla de la expansión a la magia hispana, planta que pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Pero los magos y brujas de la península ibérica y su sociedad son cosa nuestra, y por ellos no hemos de pedir disclaimers sino reivindicar nuestro copyright._

**I**

**_UNA NAVIDAD DEL PASADO..._**

**_Algunas certezas, ilusión... y siempre los Reyes Magos_**

_**Vera de Bidasoa. Diciembre de 1953…**_

- Voy a soñar que vuelo en esa escoba.- Amaia se incorporó un poco en la cama y miró a su hermana Amparo, que con las manos en la nuca y los ojos fuertemente cerrados parecía concentradísima en conjurar el deseado sueño.

- Es muy cara.- Replicó frunciendo el ceño al verla sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

-Volaré y volaré…- Amparo no se dio por aludida con el comentario de su hermana mayor. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que ansiaba que le trajeran los Reyes Magos. La bolita de luz mágica que les dejaba su padre para que la habitación no quedara totalmente a oscuras pasó flotando suavemente muy cerca de su nariz y Amparo sonrió, imaginándose, tal vez, que perseguía en su flamante escoba una brillante y dorada snitch.

Amaia volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su propia almohada y clavó la vista en el techo. Quería decirle a su hermana que esa escoba no era un regalo apropiado porque era carísima. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ella acababa de cumplir ocho años. Durante el año anterior había aprendido muchísima magia – o eso le parecía – y además, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Muchas mas que su hermana, que al fin y al cabo todavía no tenía ni los siete años, la Edad de la Razón y límite preceptivo para comprar su primera varita en Sileno Silvano.

Por ejemplo: Amaia conocía el verdadero origen de los regalos del día de Reyes. Aquello había sido tema de una de sus primeras conversaciones con sus compañeras en el colegio de Pamplona nada mas iniciarse el nuevo curso. Y aquella revelación había resultado un poco un shock. Porque precisamente ella, de entre todas las niñas aquellas de uniforme azul marino y medias blancas, sabía que eran magos de verdad. O habían sido. Magos como ella misma capaces de producir cambios sorprendentes y maravillosos en el mundo agitando sus varitas, sus báculos o simplemente con las manos.

De hecho, cuando llegó a casa anduvo cabizbaja y un tanto inquieta hasta que consiguió pillar a su madre en un aparte y contarle lo que le habían dicho. La había mirado confiando en que, quizás, ella desmentiría aquella historia tan absurda, le habría negado en rotundo toda aquella patraña y, aunque en el fondo de su alma se había instalado una semilla de duda, habría sido capaz de acallarla, al menos por aquel año.

Pero su madre no había hecho tal cosa. Muy al contrario, le había confirmado la verdad de lo que le habían dicho. Con calma, Sara le había dicho que conmemoraban la visita de los Magos al Niño Dios, y que puesto que los adultos sabían de lo mucho que a los niños les gustan los regalos, les dejaban presentes recordando también los que llevaron desde Oriente en sus camellos.

Amaia la había mirado fijamente conteniendo como pudo la desilusión. Quizás Sara se había dado cuenta, porque le acarició la cara con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de pedirle que no le dijera nada a sus hermanas. Sobre todo a Amparo, porque al fin y al cabo, era probable que Ana, que tan solo contaba veintiún meses, ni se enterara.

Amaia apretó los labios completamente desvelada. Estaba triste, confusa y preocupada. Porque claro, la escoba que quería su hermana era cara. Se lo había oído decir a papá. Y el dinero en su casa no sobraba, que eso también lo sabía ella. Papá trabajaba muchísimo pero no tenía mas que tres camisas blancas que mamá cuidaba con esmero. Y los calcetines los usaba hasta que era inútil tanto la magia como los remiendos para controlar los agujeros. En su casa no se hacía ni un solo despilfarro porque no sobraban las pesetas. Por eso tenía que convencer a su hermana Amparo de que no pidiera semejante regalo. Pero ¿Cömo hacerlo?

Se mordió la lengua mientras miraba al techo. No querría dormir hasta no encontrar una solución, pero al fin y al cabo tan solo tenía ocho años y el sueño la venció.

* * *

-¿Y bien? – Katalin se reclinó en el sillón y sonrió mirando a Sara.- ¿Qué es lo que les gustaría a las niñas que los Reyes Magos les dejaran en mi casa? Porque tus criaturas, a diferencia de mis brutillos, no han corrido a susurrarme al oído lo que quieren que depositen Sus Majestades de Oriente en el domicilio de sus tíos.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se.- Contestó Sara con franqueza mientras dejaba escapar media sonrisa por la comisura de los labios. Bien cierto era que Javi y Nacho habían corrido a tirarle de sus faldas para que bajara la cabeza hasta mas o menos su altura, y entonces habían susurrado en sus oídos lo que les gustaría. Javi había pedido un tren mágico. Y en cuanto al chiquitajo de Nacho, él había insistido mucho en un muñeco que se transformaba en hombre lobo y que estaba de moda entre los niños mágicos.

-Vamos. ¿No han escrito las cartas? – Insistió Katalin divertida.- A estas alturas del año las nuestras eran larguísimas.

-De hecho, las pedíamos constantemente para ir añadiendo lo que se nos ocurría.- Matizó Sara con una sonrisa recordando cómo corrían tras su madre nerviosas por si ya las habría enviado al Correo Real dejándolas sin la posibilidad de añadir ese juguete que se les había ocurrido a última hora.- Pero Amaia solo pide cosas que realmente necesita… un maletín para llevar el caldero a la schola de magia, un libro que le han mandado en el colegio, un plumier… porque el que tiene se ha roto y no queda bien por mucho Reparo que le eches… Ni una sola cosa que sea, verdaderamente, un regalo.

- Lo que la abuela Amparo llamaría "cosas prácticas".- Remató Katalin con una carcajada.

-Exactamente.- Corroboró Sara.- Es lo que yo vengo pensando…- Una sombra de seriedad transitó por la mirada de Sara antes de que volviera a hablar.- Ya lo sabe, además. Una de las primeras cosas que le soltaron nada mas comenzar el curso…

-Vaya, pobre… los críos, ya se sabe cómo son…

- Si, siempre hay alguna marisabidilla… pero bueno, el caso es que no iba a mentirle.

- ¿Y eso no simplifica las cosas? Quiero decir, que no tienes que perseguir una carta… basta con que le preguntes directamente qué le gustaría.

-Ya lo he hecho. Sin resultados.

- Algo tiene que hacerle especial ilusión…

- Posiblemente. Pero no vamos a aplicarle Legeremancia…

-Bueno.- Katalin decidió dejar el engorroso asunto del regalo de Amaia para mas tarde.- ¿Y Amparo?

- Amparo solo quiere una cosa: una _Balai Exhalation_. - Sara remarcó a posta la pronunciación francesa para darle mas énfasis al asunto.- De su tamaño, por supuesto. Y con el palo lacado en plateado y azul.

-¡Qué dices! – Katalin se rió.- ¡Pero si esa escoba es mas sofisticada que la mía!

- Y que la mía, probablemente. Pero ¡ah!, lleva meses soñando con una. Es lo único que ha pedido, y se la vamos a comprar, qué remedio. Papá irá con Santiago, a ver si viéndole se ablandan un poco en la tienda y le hacen un descuento al yerno de la figura. O nos permiten pagarla en dos plazos.

-Nosotros podríamos comprársela, si te viene tan mal la cosa…

-No, no.- Sara restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.- Tampoco es que nos vaya a dejar tambaleándonos, y por otra parte… si es que no piensa en ninguna otra cosa. Pobrecita, si no la tiene en casa y es lo primero que ve, se llevará un buen chasco. Es el regalo de casa, Kata, no le des mas vueltas.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hago con tus niñas mayores?

- Lo que tu quieras, sinceramente.

- A Amparo tal vez le guste algún juego. O puzzles…

- Con ella eso suele ser punto seguro.

- Pero Amaia es mi ahijada. Quiero algo un poco especial, no un regalo para cubrir expediente y salir del paso. No pienso comprarle una lectura del colegio.

-y harás muy bien, porque lo que le han mandado leer es ni mas ni menos que Pequeñeces, del Padre Coloma.- Suspiró Sara.

-¿Eso? ¿Y eso es adecuado para ocho años? ¿No les iría mas bien la historia del ratón Pérez?

Sara dejó escapar una risita antes de reiterar su posición.

- Me temo que, de momento, no te puedo ayudar.

-Tal vez si me la llevo a la juguetería del barrio mágico de Madrid…- Pensó Katalin en voz alta.

- Tal vez.

-Mañana por la tarde, entonces. Y merienda en la Floriana. Si no le sonsaco con eso, es que realmente hay que aplicar Legeremancia.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

Amaia miró a Pernando, que estaba llenando la bolsa de madalenas con un cuidado infinito y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A pesar del sol radiante, en el exterior hacía un frío tremendo. Pero en la panadería del pueblo no se notaba mucho, en parte por el calor que desprendían todavía los hornos y en parte por la estufa de gas butano que tenían en una esquina de la tienda. El frío no era relevante para su madre y para ella, no obstante habían preferido bajar al pueblo en un día que no llamara demasiado la atención por lo extremo de la climatología. Sara tenía otras cosas que hacer, y algo comentó por encima con la panadera, sin tener idea de que el niño no perdía ripio de sus palabras. De hecho, antes de marcharse, el chico se envalentonó.

-¿Puede quedarse Amaia? – Se aventuró el chico mirando esperanzado, ora a su madre, ora a la madre de ella. – Mientras su madre hace los recados…- Aclaró un poco menos seguro.- Como hace tanto frío…

- Por mi puede quedarse, por supuesto.- Intervino la panadera sin dar tiempo a Sara a replicar.

- Bueno, pero tienes que portarte bien.- Consintió la bruja mirando divertida a la parejilla. Saltaba a la legua que Pernando bebía los vientos por su niña, y aquel amor infantil, al calor de los hornos del pan y los dulces, no dejaba de resultarle entrañable, pensó mientras se alejaba en la gélida mañana de diciembre camino de sus otras ocupaciones. Quizás porque la mismísima Graciana había traído al mundo a aquel par de dos, cada uno en su momento y localización. Se escabulló por un callejón desierto y, tras comprobar que nadie la observaba, se desvaneció en el aire. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que comprarle a Santiago en el barrio mágico de Madrid y podía dejar a la niña en la panadería de Vera durante un rato. En cualquier caso no tardaría demasiado.

- Ven aquí, conmigo. Tras el mostrador…- Invitó Pernando. Y ella, tras dejar las prendas de abrigo en la trastienda, corrió a colocarse donde le decía. Lo miró fijamente un instante, a la cara, y él sonrió.

-¿Tengo harina por algún lado?

-¿Qué?

- Que si tengo harina. He estado esta mañana con los sacos…

- No, no… miraba tus ojos.

- ¿Mis ojos?

- Si. Son como el chocolate.

-¿Chocolate?

- Oh, si. Hay una chocolatería en Madrid que lo pone buenísimo. Y me lo han recordado tus ojos.- Explicó ella con entusiasmo.

- ¿Madrid? ¿Vas mucho a Madrid?

Amaia se sobresaltó un poco. Acababa de estar a punto de meter la pata. No se podía hablar a la gente de su mundo porque no lo comprenderían. Un poco nerviosa, replicó con mucho menos entusiasmo.

- He ido un par de veces… con mis padres…

- Yo no he ido mas allá de Pamplona. O de Lerín. ¿Cuál está mas lejos?

- No lo se.

- Bueno… cuando sea mayor iré a mas sitios. A San Sebastián. Y a Madrid. Y a Bilbao…

Amaia prorrumpió en carcajadas al pensar en el trajín que era aquel subeybaja, casi olvidando por segunda vez que Pernando no era de los suyos.

- Y si quieres… te llevaré conmigo…- Añadió el chico. Y ante la sonrisa de Amaia, se envalentonó otro poco. Aquel día andaba lanzado.- Y además si…- Pero no terminó porque sonó la campanilla de la puerta, pero a ella le dio tiempo a regalarle una luminosa sonrisa, de aquellas suyas en las que le brillaban los ojos claros y se le formaban aquellos hoyuelos casi mágicos en las mejillas.

Pernando la miraba de reojo, henchido de algo que se parecía mucho a la felicidad mientras escuchaba la perorata de la Crescen. Hasta parecía mas alto, y los remiendos de los codos de su jersey se transmutaron en un capricho de un sofisticado diseñador de ropa infantil cuando la señora, sonriendo con las encías porque ya no tenía dentadura, le dijo que "hay que ver lo bien acompañado que estás". La anciana se entretuvo otro poco con los chicos mientras la madre pesaba y envolvía con cuidado media docena de pastelicos, preguntándoles qué les iba a traer Olentzero. Amaia se encogió de hombros mientras que un sonriente Pernando declaró que una bufanda y unos guantes a la par que su hermano Manel hacía entrada desde la trastienda.

-¿Y tu? ¿Tu que has pedido? – Insistió la anciana el otro niño.

- Un jersey.- Replicó Manel. Y Amaia pensó que de verdad lo necesitaba, porque a los codos remendados como los de Pernando añadía unas mangas que le dejaban medio antebrazo al aire.

- Regalos prácticos.- Susurró la anciana.- Pero habréis pedido algún juguete…

- Alguna pelota para el frontón, me gustaría.- Añadió el chico mayor siempre sonriente mientras el tendía la bolsa. Cuando la anciana liquidó su cuenta con la madre de Pernando y salió por la puerta, la niña se inclinó un poco hacia él y le susurró bajito.

-¿A tu casa viene Olentzero?

-No.- Pernando negó con la cabeza.- Los Reyes Magos. Mi madre dice que los carboneros nunca van muy limpios, pero la Crescen es muy mayor y se pone a hablar y no para... no he querido aclararle nada porque si no, no se va..- Amaia rió con la broma y aceptó de buen grado la madalena que el niño le tendía.

- Además, no le daría tiempo a mi tía a terminar de tejer para Navidad…- Añadió Manel encogiéndose de hombros. Amaia lo miró un instante con la cabeza ladeada y después sonrió comprensiva. Manel era muy distinto a Pernando, con aquel pelo fino tirando a claro y los ojos pequeños, como tallados por un punzón.

- En mi casa también pasa.- Amaia se sintió misteriosamente compelida a compartir la confidencia con su amigo mientras miraba el papel de la madalena.- Lo de los regalos prácticos.

-Pues no tenéis fama de pobres.- Dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

- Ya ves…- Amaia se encogió de hombros.- Mi padre trabaja mucho, pero en su negocio también tiene muchos gastos…

-Los negocios son duros…- Corroboró Pernando mientras metía en la estufa el trozo de papel, hablando por un momento talmente como si en vez de diez años tuviera el doble.

- Tu hermano Manel también lo sabe…- Siguió Amaia un poco envalentonada.- Pero mi hermana no. Y es un problema porque quiere una… una cosa muy cara…

- Los Reyes saben lo que hacen.- Pernando se encogió de hombros sin dar mayor importancia a las cuitas de su amiga, porque lo único que le importaba era tenerla a su lado, con sus trenzas rubias, sus ojos azules, sus hoyuelos en las mejillas y su piernecillas de alambre. Amaia fue a replicar, pero el pensamiento murió de camino a la lengua cuando reflexionó que el chico tenía razón. Ya sabrían sus padres qué convenía a Amparo y qué no. Una bocanada de aroma a vainilla le inundó la pituitaria y el padre de Pernando, todo ataviado de blanco, apareció por la puerta de la trastienda, que se separaba del resto con una cortinilla de tiras colgantes, portando una enorme bandeja de madalenas recién salidas del horno.

* * *

Amaia miraba la humeante taza de chocolate mientras mareaba el contenido con la cuchara. Katalin la contemplaba bastante curiosa. Un rato antes habían paseado por el barrio mágico y se habían detenido un rato en el escaparate de la juguetería. Katalin pensaba que, de no lograr la información que pretendía, volvería a hacerla pasar por la tienda tras la merienda, por si el estómago lleno del riquísimo chocolate con buñuelitos la inspiraba. Pero no hizo falta. En cuanto se detuvieron tras la luna, los ojos se le fueron a la niña y la mirada se le quedó extasiada. Y por supuesto, Katalin tomó buena nota.

La bruja adulta se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y la miró.

- ¿En qué piensas? Te veo ensimismada.

- En el color del chocolate. Tengo un amigo que tiene los ojos del mismo color. – Explicó la niña con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Ah. Pues entonces los ha de tener muy bonitos. Porque el chocolate de Floriana tiene un marrón oscuro precioso.- Contestó su tía divertida por aquella salida tan curiosa. No esperaba que la niña pensara en "un amigo" sino mas bien en aquel muñeco preciosísimo del que no había despegado la vista.

- Hay a quién no le gustan los ojos marrones…- Replicó la niña mirándola muy seria.

- No hay nadie a quién no le guste el chocolate de Floriana…- Matizó su tía con una sonrisa. Amaia la miró un instante y sonrió para a continuación meterse la primera cucharada en la boca. En verdad su sobrina era una criatura interesante, tan perceptiva y sensible. Merecía que la vida la tratara con tanta dulzura como ella regalaba.

-Y ¿Quién es tu amigo, si es que lo conozco?

- Si lo conoces.- Amaia no tenía doblez así que contestó con inocencia.- Es Pernando, el de la panadería.

- ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Pernando! Claro que lo conozco. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que nació. Nevaba. Tus padres llevaban poco tiempo casados, tu padre estaba muy recuperado aunque todavía convaleciente. Y Graciana bajó al pueblo para atender a la madre. También te ayudó a ti a venir al mundo.

-Lo se.- Dijo la niña mordisqueando un churro.- Que me trajo al mundo. ¿Tía?

-¿Sí?

- ¿Hay alguien en Vera a quién no haya traído al mundo Graciana?

- Pues… posiblemente no.- Katalin se rió con ganas. Su sobrina, con la cara manchada de chocolate, también sonrió.

* * *

El día de Reyes bien temprano Amparo se levantó de un salto en cuanto se despertó. Amaia ya llevaba un rato despierta, sin moverse ni un ápice entre las sábanas, pero al ver correr a su hermana en camisón y zapatillas la siguió con presteza. Amparo bajó las escaleras del caserío de dos y hasta de tres en tres, nerviosa y gritando.

-¡Los Reyes! ¡Han venido los Reyes Magos!

Su madre salió al pasillo anudándose el cinturón de la bata y profiriendo una advertencia que llegó tarde.

-¡Cuidado! ¡No os vayáis a caer por las escaleras!

Para la última palabra sus hijas saltaban el último peldaño y corrían hacia el salón. Un instante después prorrumpían en escandalosos ¡Ohhhs! Y ¡Ahhhhs!. Enseguida se les unieron el resto de la familia, comenzando por sus padres. Santiago llevaba en brazos a una Ana con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero que enseguida empezó a moverse para que la depositara en el suelo, en cuanto vio tanto regalo junto.

Amparo chillaba. Chillaba muy fuerte y corría por el salón con la escoba entre las manos, entusiasmada. Pero su hermana no la miraba. No lo hacía porque estaba boquiabierta contemplando el enorme paquete que acababa de aparecerse delante de sus narices, seguido de sus tíos y sus primos, todos ellos también en batas y demás prendas de dormir. Estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera era capaz de lanzarse a rasgar el papel. Tuvo que ser Katalin, que le puso ambas manos en los hombros y la animó.

-Ese regalo lo han dejado en mi casa para ti. Venga. Ábrelo.

Y la niña desenvolvió el muñeco mas precioso que había visto en su vida, acompañado de todo un set para que su mamá brujilla le curara cualquier dolencia infantil.

Las reflexiones y las elucubraciones quedaron atrás mientras lo contemplaba, en su moisés de mimbre con vestiduras de encaje, junto con la bolsa con el pequeño calderín y los botecitos de pociones, las jeringas y los viales. ¿Cómo habrían sabido los Reyes que suspiraba por aquel muñeco tanto o mas que su hermana por su escoba? Pues porque a pesar de lo que dijeran aquellas palurdas de Pamplona, en ese momento los Reyes seguían vivos y en plena forma, claro que sí.

Su madre se acercó hasta ella y le besó en la mejilla antes de señalarle otro paquete.

-Después de misa pasaremos por la panadería, a comprar un roscón. Y entonces entregas ese paquete que han dejado Sus Majestades para Fernando.

Amaia la miró con los ojos entornados, preguntándose por qué había un regalo para su amigo.

- Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar no eran reyes, pero sin duda eran magos. Y sabios.- Empezó a decirle Sara.

- Esto parece una pala… y… bolas…

- Chica lista.- Su madre sonrió con complicidad.- Amaia, la Crescen es vieja y cotilla; Pernando es un niño muy, muy sabio. Como los reyes magos. Y tu madre es una auténtica bruja que sabe dos cosas: que te regala esas madalenas que tanto te gustan y que, aunque es un juego que no me atrae mucho, él juega al frontón con pala como los ángeles.

No tuvo precio la expresión de Fernando cuando, horas después, desenvolvió un par de palas de madera de haya, de un artesano estellés, y tres bolas de goma para el frontón. Todo ello regalo de Reyes en el caserío de aquella niña tan especial, su ángel capaz de elevarse sobre el suelo sobre una escoba. Tampoco tuvo precio la cara de la niña al ver la ilusión del muchacho, ella que era una bruja de verdad y que no sospechaba ni remotamente que él estaba al tanto de tanto.

No, pensó el muchacho. En su casa jamás vendría un carbonero. Un tipo con boina y la cara tiznada no podía ni compararse con tres talentosos magos. Mágicos como su adorada mini bruja.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRES NAVIDADES PARA AMAIA**

**II**

_**LA NAVIDAD DEL PRESENTE**_

_**Algunas incertidumbres y mucha, mucha magia.**_

**_Diciembre, 2013..._**

El gran pino, decorado con los Reyes Magos ascendiendo en círculos hacia la cima coronada por una luminosa estrella que refulgía sobre una minúscula representación del Misterio, ya llevaba días en el atrio de entrada del Hospital Mágico de San Mateo, al igual que el extenso Nacimiento montado por voluntarios. Eran fechas muy especiales que se vivían con intensidad en aquel centro sanitario donde, a diferencia de otros hospitales de magos del mundo, no se trataban exclusivamente dolencias mágicas. No en vano su nombre era un homenaje al único evangelista que había narrado el bonito episodio de los magos adorando al Niño Dios, de manera que las Navidades eran, en cierto modo, también las fiestas del hospital.

Lucía había aprovechado una mañana libre para llevar a su niña a contemplar el Belén, montado mágicamente con un sofisticado sistema de hechizos que hacían que el agua fluyera por el río, que el cielo cambiara de día a noche, con luna, estrellas y por supuesto la Estrella de Belén, con fuegos que se encendían mágicamente, las ovejas que balaban o pastaban y hasta una figurita de un hombre que tiraba de un burro que se resistía a caminar. Fer venía ayudando a montarlo desde que tenía quince años, un proceso que les llevaba a los voluntarios unas seis semanas, aunque la dedicación lógicamente no era continuada. Ya por entonces se le veía maña para los montajes mágicos. Ni siquiera el matrimonio y la residencia en Milán le habían sustraído de aquella cita anual, aunque también era cierto que el Pasillo Evanescente que había montado entre dos cuadros, un Mondrián sito en el Palazzo Orsini, y un cuadro del valle lucense natal de su abuelo Santiago, repleto de vacas pastando, ayudaba notablemente. Amaia había hecho hueco entre sus obligaciones para pasar un rato con la nieta, compartiendo con ella aquella ilusión desbordante al descubrir cada secretillo de la representación. Y descubrieron todos, puesto que el tío Fer se los sabía muy bien.

Dejó a la niña y a su madre, ambas entusiasmadas por igual, de camino a la Floriana, y regresó a su despacho y sus quehaceres.

Eran fechas de ajetreo adicional, que se sumaba al habitual trajín de los pacientes y visitantes de un lado para otro, también para la sanadora Vilamaior, que por Navidades añadía una tarea singular a las muchas que habitualmente tenía. Porque Amaia no solía dejar indiferente a nadie a quién hubiera tratado alguna vez. Quizás se debía a su dulzura, o a ese afecto que mostraba por todos y cada uno de los que pasaban por su consulta, ya tuvieran un simple catarro o medio cuerpo transformado en cactus. Consecuencia de todo aquello era la riada de regalos que le llegaban al hospital. Amaia dedicaba bastante tiempo a contestar y agradecer personalmente a todas y cada una de las tarjetas que acompañaban los obsequios, y también a redistribuir todo aquello. Cuando Lucía y Fer tendrían unos quince años, su hija se enteró de que había enviado una enorme caja de bombones a Materno-Infantil y había protestado, pero Amaia había replicado que se habría puesto enferma de comerse todos los bombones que le regalaban a su madre.

Parte de los regalos iban a parar al centro de acogida de menores mágicos, que estaba en un chalet de piedra en un pueblo de la sierra de Madrid. Y allí se encontraba aquella mañana, cargada con un montón de cajas de bombones, mazapanes, polvorones, turrones y chocolates.

No pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo, el justo para dejar su cargamento y saludar a la directora, una bruja llamada Vanesa Yáñez. Desde que falleció su madre, Amaia sentía una sensación agridulce al llegarse hasta aquel lugar. Se veía más próxima a aquellos críos sin padres, aunque no los hubieran perdido exactamente como ella. La orfandad, volvió a pensar otra vez, era descarnada, aunque una fuera adulta y tuviera sus propios hijos. Su madre siempre había sido especial, y en momentos como aquel no podía evitar echarla muchísimo de menos. Pero tampoco podía dejarse vencer por la melancolía, así que respiró hondo el frío aire serrano e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír en respuesta al efusivo saludo de Vanesa.

-¡Amaia! Tu siempre tan detallista…

Las dos hablaron un rato de cosas insustanciales, hasta que Pepón, el anciano voluntario que se ocupaba con mimo de los mas pequeños, llamó a la puerta para avisar a la directora de que "el señor Vallejo se había Aparecido".

-Dile por favor que espere un momentín.- Contestó Vanesa.- Que ahora estoy con otra visita…

-Por mi no te preocupes, que ya me voy.- Replicó Amaia levantándose y haciendo ademán de marcharse.

- El señor Vallejo es uno de nuestros mayores benefactores...- Empezó a explicar Vanesa.- Todas las Navidades nos trae regalos para los niños, y nos dona cosas que necesitemos. El año pasado nos renovó todos los columpios ¿No quieres que os presente?

-Eso es muy loable.- Contestó Amaia.- Pero de verdad que tengo prisa. No hace falta que me acompañes, conozco el camino. Feliz Navidad y os deseo lo mejor para el próximo año.

Sin mas dilaciones, Amaia abandonó el despacho de Vanesa con paso firme. A medio pasillo se cruzó con Ricardo Vallejo, al que dedicó una mirada breve y una sonrisa sincera, pero nada mas. El mago, en cambio, pareció un poco turbado al saludarla, pero ella disimuló, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo violento que se sentía el caballero. A la vista de un tercero podría parecer que eran dos perfectos desconocidos, y Ricardo, como siempre, volvió a pensar que no le reconocía. Pero no era así. Ni muchisimo menos. De hecho, Amaia sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Y cada vez que se lo cruzaba le ocurrían dos cosas: que veía al niño que fue aquel hombre y, a continuación, no dejaba de sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor. Sabía del pasado "conocido" del brujo y también los rumores, al igual que estaba al tanto de a dónde había llegado. Y aunque parecía reconducido, no dejaba de sentir un poso amargo cada vez que se lo cruzaba. Si Ricardo no hubiera sido tan terco, ella misma lo habría cuidado, lo habría educado como un brujo de magia antiquísima y le habría querido como a un hijo. El pasó por su vida cuando pensaba que no los tendría, siendo un crío de trece años apaleado, famélico y escuchimizado. Solo en la vida, con su madre bruja asesinada en Reino Unido por mortífagos y su padre muggle en prisión. Parecía entonces tan vulnerable... pero no se dejó ayudar. Recordaba también, vívidamente, el nacimiento de su hijo, y el misterio que envolvía la magia curativa y protectora del oro alquímico, que se había manifestado con aquel bebé prematuro. Ricardo también desconocía que ella también reconocía a Darío cada vez que se lo cruzaba por el barrio mágico.

La primera vez que Amaia se topó con Ricardo ignoraba que su madre ya había cruzado sus caminos con el niño, y al día presente todavía desconocía algunos de sus encuentros posteriores. El sabor amargo de la pérdida materna, aún a sabiendas de que no era del todo definitiva, volvió a embargarla y apretó el paso hacia el exterior, donde sin mas dilación se Desapareció camino de su casa en Bera.

* * *

Amaia asomó la cabeza un instante y contempló a su familia. Repartidos por el sofá y los sillones se encontraban su marido y sus dos hijos, y sobre la alfombra, con las piernas recogidas y la espalda apoyada en las rodillas de Fer, se encontraba Chiara, que aunque en Milán fuera una alta ejecutiva del importante grupo empresarial de su abuelo, en Bera se comportaba talmente como una mas. De hecho, parecía un poco pálida, pero tal vez se debía a que estaba algo cansada. Un Evanescente era comodísimo para conectar dos localizaciones, pero las horas de trabajo que su nuera llevara a las espaldas del día, o incluso de la semana anterior no las desvanecía ningún hechizo conocido. Tener tantas responsabilidades en lo mas alto del Grupo Orsini y en una época de tambaleos económicos restaba energías de cualquiera, aunque se poseyera la juventud de Chiara. Casi le entraron ganas de ir por un tazón de reconfortante chocolate caliente para ella, pero la vio llevarse la mano al vientre y hacer un gesto de malestar, así que lo descartó pensando en alguna digestión pesada.

-No le ha dado tiempo a armar el brazo.- Escuchó decir a Lucía mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Estaban contemplando un partido de pelota a mano, un tipo de evento que ella jamás había sido capaz de soportar entero, mientras que su marido y sus hijos eran auténticos forofos. Al parecer, su nuera sí que era capaz de aficionarse porque en alguna ocasión anterior la había escuchado hacer comentarios. Amaia pensó, reproduciendo mentalmente la imagen familiar en la que estaban tan ensimismados en la retransmisión, que el destino parecía a veces perseverar en la repetición. Si Chiara era miembro de una familia oficialmente declarada Tocada por la Magia, como se denominaba a los Orsini de Milán cuyos miembros habían padecido durante doscientos años la maldición conjurada por una poderosa hechicera que la dejó encerrada en una hermosa vidriera de la planta baja de su palazzo milanés, Fernando no le podía ir a la zaga. La propia magia del caserío y sus aledaños le permitió ser testigo de su poder cuando, con ocho años, pudo burlar todas las protecciones mágicas y acercarse sigilosamente al prado trasero del caserío para contemplarla, escondido, revolotear en su escoba. Tenía por entonces Amaia seis años, e ignoraba que casi todo el mundo en el pueblo consideraba a los habitantes de aquel caserío, el último construido en el término municipal, como brujos. Muchos años después, cuando ella descubrió el verdadero alcance de lo que se tejía entre ambos, sintió pánico ante lo que tendría que revelarle, y sin embargo se llevó la gran sorpresa de su vida cuando Fernando, tan campante, reconoció que sabía de la magia que ella era capaz de conjurar desde los ocho años. Probablemente no habría un caso igual en siglos de historia mágica, y jamás se le olvidaría la expresión campechana de Fernando cuando ella conjuró un estropajo. Seguramente su expresión anonadada también habría sido memorable. Misterios de la magia, que aunque indemostrable era evidente que poseía cierta "personalidad". A veces se preguntaba Amaia qué pasaría si Fernando tomara su varita y la agitara un poco. A pesar de ser un completo muggle, estaba segura de que algo ocurriría. Pero él no osaría hacer tal cosa.

La magia era versátil, dinámica, en esencia vitalista y creadora, incluso en el fondo de su vertiente mas oscura. Misteriosa, siempre por descubrir y por maravillar. Muchos magie se limitaban a controlar su poder. La mayoría se conformaba con vivir sus existencias sujetas a una serie de parámetros, pero cuando se tenia el bagaje de tantos siglos detrás, cuando habían quedado en los anales de la familia sucesos tan extraordinarios, lo sorprendente sería que la magia no sorprendiera de vez en cuando, no se saliera de sí misma y se recreara en sí. Por eso en el fondo no había resultado tan extraordinario lo que había ocurrido el verano anterior, aunque hubieran sufrido todos mucho, impotentes ante el destino incierto de seis niños. Sintió un escalofrío y para controlar la oleada de angustia que amenazaba con recorrerla entera con el solo pensamiento de que podían haberlos perdido para siempre en las brumas del pasado, respiró hondo y escuchó las pulsiones de su propia magia.

La magia pulsaba con su propio ritmo en cada magie, pero se necesitaban generalmente generaciones para adquirir la capacidad de escucharla. La propia y la de otros. Y si Amaia era extraordinaria con los hechizos de diagnóstico no era porque los conjurara a la perfección, sino porque sintonizaba a la vez la pulsión. Y la magia del paciente le revelaba muchas cosas.

No obstante, Amaia no se permitió mucho tiempo de ensoñaciones ni se detuvo demasiado ante la entrada del cuarto de estar porque tenía en la cocina a su nieta, merendando fruta con su padre, que la entretenía haciendo magia. La pequeña Esperanza no había sacado ningún parecido con Lucía ni con nadie del lado materno. Mas bien era un calco de Javier, con su pelo negro y lacio y sus ojos enormes y oscuros. No le había gustado demasiado el nombre escogido para la niña, pero había de reconocer que tenía un bonito significado. Eso sí, se negaba en redondo a llamarla por ningún tipo de abreviatura. Javier era otro ejemplo palpable de los vericuetos insondables de la magia, que al final siempre acababa encontrando el resquicio para brotar con fuerza. De alguna manera a lo largo de los siglos volvían a entrelazarse los descendientes de aquellos siete hijos de los primeros Baygorri, los que descansaban en torno al pequeño altar del panteón donde también reposaba su madre. Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse al pensar en ella, pero la voz de la niña lo impidió obligándola a sonreír.

-¡Yaya!

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos comemos la fruta o no nos la comemos? - Se agachó junto a la mesita infantil que había sido de sus hijos y le acarició la cabeza.

- Bueno.- Replicó Javier sosteniendo un tenedor con una rodaja de plátano pinchada.- Vamos poco a poco. ¿Verdad, preciosa?

La niña los miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros y se encogió de hombros.

- Hay que comer fruta para crecer mucho…- Añadió el padre para animarla, aunque la niña no parecía estar muy por la labor.

- Que si no, los Reyes Magos no te van a traer regalos…- Intentó persuadirla con otros argumentos. Aquello llevó a la niña a extender la manita y tomar un pedazo de manzana pelada, que se llevó a la boca sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Esperanza, si no te comes la fruta tu yayo se disgustará.- Remató Amaia percatándose de que la niña no masticaba y consciente de la influencia que Fernando ejercía sobre la pequeña. Esperanza, entonces sí, se apresuró con la manzana, para satisfacción de los dos adultos. Y Amaia sonrió pensando en la sorpresa que le preparaba para ese día tan especial.

Había tenido que subir al altillo y rebuscar un poco hasta encontrar el moisés que muchos años atrás había recibido por Reyes, de parte de su tía Katalin. Iba acompañado de un precioso bebé y de un maletín con muchas cosas para cuidarlo y curarlo. El bebé lo conservaba, pero ya había pasado de moda incluso cuando lo había rescatado por primera vez, entonces del altillo de su madre y para proceder exactamente igual con su hija Lucía. Por aquel entonces fue Sara la que compró un precioso muñeco para la niña (en realidad, compró dos, uno para Lucía y otro para Almudena), porque el original tenía el rostro de porcelana. En esta ocasión fue ella la que eligió un precioso bebé en una juguetería, y ya lo tenía depositado dentro del moisés. El maletín con los otros juguetes también lo conservaba, pero ese lo reservaría para cuando Esperanza fuera algo mas mayor. Volver a adecentar el mueble de mimbre, limpiando minuciosamente el polvo y restaurando con un poquito de magia los deterioros que pudiera presentar aquí y allá, y además lavar, almidonar y planchar cuidadosamente las vestiduras de encaje y volver a ponerlas, había sido una tarea que le había ocupado unas cuantas tardes de invierno, mientras Fernando se encargaba de los preparativos para la siguiente jornada de trabajo en el restaurante.

Pero aquella noche era Nochebuena, el restaurante estaba cerrado y el núcleo central de la familia cenaba en casa. En realidad Fernando ya tenia todo listo y solo precisaba calentar, así que podía pasar tiempo con los chicos viendo la tele. Otros años se habrían reunido en la casa de su padre, pero en esta ocasión se había marchado a Milán, con Ana y José Ignacio, Alicia, y toda la tropa de Ceci, para pasar las fiestas en compañía de Almudena y del abuelo de Stefano y Chiara. Ella hubiera preferido la clásica celebración de los Vilamaior al completo, pero comprendía perfectamente que un cambio de aires sería bueno para las hijas mayores de Ceci, teniendo la extraordinaria experiencia mágica vivida en verano, y por otra parte también Fernando merecía una Nochebuena sin tener que ocuparse de alimentar a tanta gente.

- Muy bien, mi niña...- Animó a la cría, que acababa de tragar la manzana.- Ahora el plátano... así...

-¿Mamá? ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Amaia alzó la vista y miró fijamente a Fer, que desde la puerta parecía un poco inquieto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó caminando rauda hacia él.

- Es Chiara. No se encuentra bien...

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Lo normal... pero está doblada...- Contestó compungido su hijo. Amaia le apretó un brazo un instante y después emprendió la marcha escaleras arriba.

- Se ha tomado medicinas...- Explicaba Fer siguiéndola de cerca.- No creo que deba tomar nada mas, pero quizás tu puedas usar algo...

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Había aprendido mucho de Graciana, que atendía a todas las mujeres que acudían confiando en sus remedios.

- Quédate con ella un rato.-Le dijo después a Fer. Y él, obediente, entró en el dormitorio y se reclinó en la cama. Chiara estaba tumbada de lado, con las rodillas encogidas y los ojos cerrados, y él se puso inmediatamente a acariciarle suavemente la espalda. Amaia cerró la puerta tras de si y se topó con una anhelante Lucía.

- No es nada. Anda, vamos a dejarla descansar un rato...

-¿Qué le has dado? Fer no me ha dejado intervenir...

-No te sientas mal por ello, Lucía. - Amaia había tomado del brazo a su hija y se la llevaba por el pasillo camino de las escaleras.

- No me siento mal. Tu estás mas versada que yo en lo que puede usarse con una persona que no es mágica... por eso precisamente te preguntaba...

-Un viejo remedio de Graciana. Infusión de ruda con hierba de San Juan, en determinada proporción. Se le pasará en un rato. Dejémosla descansar, y que la mime tu hermano.

-No tenia ni idea de que lo pasara tan mal...

-Yo tampoco, la verdad. Pero vamos a dejarlo estar por hoy, que es Nochebuena. Anda, vamos a ver si tu hija ha terminado de merendar.

* * *

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Preguntó Fer solícito. Chiara asintió con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos, antes de responder con un sollozo.

-Un poco...

- Tranquila...- Nos dijeron que podría pasar...

- No se si esto va a salir bien...

- No pienses en ello ahora... que es nochebuena. En el pueblo andan los niños revueltos...- Empezó a contar por distraerla.

- Creía que en España los que venían eran los Reyes Magos...

- Bueno, si. Pero aquí tenemos otra tradición. No es papá Noel, ni San Nicolás ni nada parecido. Te vas a reír. Es un carbonero. Olentzero se llama...

-¿Un carbonero? ¿Qué tiene que ver con la Navidad?

-Pues no se.- Contestó Fer con una risita.- La verdad es que a este caserío nunca ha venido.

-Ya me hubiera extrañado otra cosa...

-Una vez…- Empezó a contar Fer acariciándole la espalda.- … un chico del pueblo me emboscó cuando subía en bicicleta… se me encaró preguntándome por qué llamaba a mis padres papá y mamá y otras cosas así, aunque también sabía que podía hablar euskera mejor que él… já… no tenía idea… pero es como una tradición familiar… mi bisabuela era valenciana, mi abuelo es gallego… iba a explicarle que a ellos no les hubiera gustado que les llamáramos de otra manera, cuando se me abalanzó y me sacudió un puñetazo que me dejó los dientes temblando. Lo peor vino cuando me echó en cara que mi padre no ponía un olentzero en el restaurante cuando llegaba Navidad. Creo que eso me puso furioso, y le devolví el golpe. Subí al caserío con el manillar de la bici doblada, el labio partido y un diente en la mano, pero él no se fue de rositas.

-¡Qué brutos!

- Mis padres estaban en casa, y se pusieron muy serios. Especialmente mi madre. Se lió a hacer hechizos mientras mi padre me cambiaba la ropa. Ella arregló la bicicleta, me curó el labio y, como no podía hacerme brotar el diente inmediatamente, me colocó un hechizo de ilusión para que pareciera que lo tenía. Después mi padre me llevó al prado a cortar leña.

-Y eso ¿Por qué?

- Porque el padre del chico, de ideología bastante intransigente, subió con su coche. Encima acompañado de otro matón. A pedir cuentas, ya te imaginas. Mi madre no dijo nada, se limitó a ver de lejos la conversación entre mi padre y aquel hombre. Mi padre le señaló la bicicleta, que parecía nueva, y mi cara, que aunque me dolía como si mil duendes estuvieran mordiéndome parecía intacta. Lo dejó estupefacto, pero lo que él decía no se sostenía. Yo no tenía signos de pelea, ni mi bici tampoco, así que mi padre sugirió que tal vez el chico con el que se había peleado su hijo era otro.

-Supongo que se marcharían por dónde habían venido...

-Si. Aunque sospecho que mi madre... bueno, tomó alguna medida para que ninguno volviera a insistir en que la pelea había sido conmigo...

- Quieres decir que los hechizó.

- No lo se a ciencia cierta, pero lo sospecho. Ella no es partidaria de alterar la memoria de nadie sin permiso. Pero cuando se ha tratado de extorsión... estoy seguro de que no le temblaría la varita. - Fer frunció el ceño. Era una confidencia en toda regla, pero se la hacía a su mujer. Y Chiara estaba al tanto no solo del día a día durante años en aquellas montañas, también sabía de manera resumida la historia personal de su suegra.

-Oye...- Dijo girándose hacia él.- Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Podemos bajar, si quieres...

-Descansa un poquito mas. La cena será abundante...

-Oye, Fer... quizás deberíamos hablar de... ésto. Con tu madre... No esta noche, pero tal vez mañana...

- Si tu quieres...

* * *

Amaia, en el fondo, no se había sorprendido tanto, aunque no tenía ni idea. Llevaba toda la mañana del día 26 de diciembre dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Tenía que pensar en alguna matro que fuera de la escuela de Graciana, que había atendido a cualquier mujer sin importarle que fueran mágicas o no. La mayoría ya no vivían, y si lo hacían estaban retiradas y demasiado mayores para consultarlas, pero al final se le vino a la mente una persona.

Manuela era una bruja jovencísima cuando ella se quedó embarazada de Lucía y Fer. De hecho, era ayudante por entonces. Pero la recordaba vívidamente porque prestaba una atención fuera de lo común a cualquier conocimiento "tradicional", de los aplicados por la generación de Graciana. No desdeñaba los avances, por supuesto. Pero sobre todo, no olvidaba. Así que la localizó y concertó una cita con ella esa misma mañana, lo cual era toda una deferencia a su persona.

- Tu nuera está muy, muy tensa.- Explicó Manuela cuando Fer ya se había Desaparecido con su esposa.- No se si lo sabes, pero anda en tratamientos de fertilidad.

- Me lo han contado.- Contestó despacio.

-Está estresada y eso no ayuda nada. Según me ha explicado, ya lo único que le queda es ir a la fecundación in vitro. Y sinceramente, con esos niveles de tensión no le veo muchas probabilidades de éxito.

-Entiendo...

- Los médicos muggles, a menudo, alcanzan grandes logros en todos los campos, mas allá de lo que nosotros pudiéramos imaginar...- Insistió Manuela.- pero si quieres mi opinión, en este caso se han excedido. Le han hecho pruebas y mas pruebas, algunas muy sofisticadas, sin encontrar nada. y ella cada día mas tensa. El problema está mas aquí.- dijo señalándose la cabeza.- que aquí.- remató colocándose la mano en el vientre.

- Y ¿Cómo ayudarla?

- Amaia... ¿Y me lo preguntas tu? Vives en punto telúrico y conoces de primera mano cómo funciona el asunto.- Replicó Manuela con media sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Pero el centro justamente está bajo el restaurante... ¿Debería cerrar unos días y ponerles una cama en medio del comedor?

- No hará falta, mujer.- Manuela prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas.- Habla con Fer, que se olviden los dos por unas semanas del trabajo y que ella no vuelva a Milán, que se queden en Bera... tranquilos. Es una Tocada por la Magia, estoy segura de que reaccionará al ambiente.

- En sentido estricto, el Tocado por la Magia es su hermano. La maldición se heredaba por vía masculina.

- Pero la sufrían las mujeres. y según me has contado, ella no debería haber nacido de haber operado la maldición al cien por cien.

- Quizás estaba debilitada con los años...

- No lo creo. Pienso mas bien que la madre de tu nuera, aunque muggle, era especialmente sensible a la magia. Amaia, ella también es especialmente sensible, mas que el muggle promedio que se empareja con alguien mágico... No me digas que no lo has notado porque no me lo creería... Mira... yo le he dicho que descanse, que se olvide estas vacaciones de esos médicos muggles... y que te haga caso.

- ¿No le has contado a ella todo el detalle que me estás diciendo a mí? - Preguntó Amaia asombrada.

- Ya te he comentado cómo se lo he dicho. He buscado la forma que lo pudiera entender. Está tan bloqueada que, a pesar de que convive con magia, no habría entendido el alcance de la situación . Tu si lo entiendes, en cambio.

- Vaya papeleta navideña que me dejas... Me costará convencerla de que abandone por un tiempo sus responsabilidades laborales...- suspiró Amaia.

- No tanto. Y lo sabes muy bien. Tu también ansiabas ser madre.

- Es verdad... pero eso no me ayuda.

- Ya verás como sí.

Amaia suspiró resignada. De nuevo la magia, que tendría que fluir, manifestarse y recrearse. Sería mas sencillo convencer a Fer, y dejar que él hablara con su mujer. Y por qué no. Podía perdir un deseo a los Reyes Magos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_TRES NAVIDADES PARA AMAIA_**

**_III_**

**_Una Navidad del futuro... _**

**_Compasión y Redención_**

**_Bera de Bidasoa, diciembre de 2018…_**

Amaia sintió un ahogo y buscó desesperadamente una silla en la que reposar. Era la primera vez que le ocurría, y aunque sabía que era un síntoma preocupante, no se inquietó. En cierto modo, venía esperándolo desde hacía treinta años. Y en cierto modo, pensó que había tenido suerte.

En los noventa se descubrió que ciertas pociones inhibidoras de pesadillas que se habían popularizado en los setenta entre los Psiquemagi para tratar trastornos del sueño provocados por traumas no eran inocuas. En muchos pacientes se había producido una degeneración precoz progresiva del sistema nervioso, con unos resultados generalmente devastadores. Otros experimentaban un deterioro de los pulmones que los iba dejando poco a poco sin oxígeno. La minoría eran los casos en los que se enroscaba alrededor del corazón. Esos se apagaban.

Durante décadas acudió puntualmente a sus pertinentes revisiones. Con resultados satisfactorios. Hubo una época en la que Lucía se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que llegaban aquellas fechas, pero con el tiempo se aferró a la esperanza de que su madre no sufriera aquellos efectos secundarios. Se apoyaba en un argumento cargado de sentimientos pero tampoco exento de lógica: Amaia había tomado poquísima cantidad de aquellas pociones, en buena medida gracias al férreo control que sobre las mismas ejerció la familia porque en esos momentos lo que se sabía a ciencia cierta era su carácter adictivo. Con Fernando, en cambio, la cosa resultó mas natural.

- Así no tendría que quedarme sola, esperando reunirme contigo por décadas.- Había dicho ella cuando supieron del tema.- Pero lamentaría mucho que tuvieras que afrontar un proceso degenerativo. Los he visto y es, es como una especie de Alzheimer mágico…- Fernando le envolvió las manos entre las suyas y la miró fijamente a los ojos, tragando lágrimas que no quería que asomaran.- Yo te quiero, Amaia. Te quiero y te querré siempre. Sana o enferma. Aunque no pudieras reconocerme, seguirías siendo la chica de la que me enamoré.

Amaia también tragó lágrimas y procuró sonreír para quitar tensión a la situación.

- Bueno. No nos pongamos dramáticos, que no estoy enferma.

Eso había ocurrido muchos años atrás. Había vivido mucho desde entonces: Lucía convertida en Sanadora, y Fer en ingeniero mágico; ambos casados; ambos con niños; bodas y bautizos; algunos que se fueron, sobre todo del lado de Fernando. Y su madre. Sobre todo, la marcha de su madre. Aunque con los años, los Vilamaior habían acabado convencidos de que Sara no se había ido del todo.

Ahora, al parecer, todo indicaba que le llegaba el turno. Debería tener miedo, pero estaba serena cuando Fernando la encontró exhausta, y supo con sólo intercambiar una mirada qué estaba pasando.

- Avisa a Lucía.- Había dicho Amaia. Y Fernando, simplemente, asintió.

-Mamá…- Lucía, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas mal contenidas, intentó hacer acopio de aplomo profesional para no echarse a llorar.- Debes ir al hospital y…

- Lucía...la verdad es que quiero morirme en mi casa.

-¡Pero si es el corazón aún tenemos una posibilidad!

Fue quizás la expresión anhelante de su hija y también de su marido, aunque Fernando respetaría lo que ella decidiera. Lucía tragó con mucha dificultad. Y se habría echado a llorar desconsoladamente si no hubiera sido porque su padre le echó el brazo por los hombros. Y Amaia no era tonta, sabía que la probabilidad era mínima, pero estaba ahí.

-Está bien... pero si no es el corazón no me dejéis allí.

Fueron un par de semanas muy intensas y cada vez Amaia se sentía con menos fuerzas. La primera semana podía ir de la cama a un sillón, y del sillón al sofá, pero a partir de la segunda no tenía ninguna gana de abandonar el lecho. Un día ya estaba decidida a pedirle a Fernando que la sacara de San Mateo. Su marido dormitaba en el sofá que se convertía en cama para los acompañantes, así que ella decidió descansar también. Cuando se despertara, le comunicaría su decisión...

* * *

_**Dos semanas antes...**_

Reunidos en una sala de reuniones del hospital se encontraba la flor y nata de la sanación. Y algún invitado adicional. Tenían sobre la mesa un expediente bastante grueso. El de su sanadora mas querida.

-Afortunadamente está localizado en el corazón.- Empezó a hablar Elisa, la adjunta de Amaia con la que no siempre las relaciones habían sido fluídas.- El problema es que atenaza la coronaria. Podría llegar a paralizarlo por ahí.

-Por eso no deberíamos demorarnos.- Intervino un invitado muggle que no era otro que el doctor Orsini.- Es una suerte que tengamos el equipo...

- Cortesía de uno de nuestros principales benefactores. Al parecer, aprecia mucho a la tía de su nuera... No creí que consiguiera el aparato así, tan deprisa...

- No obstante, no basta.- Siguió Stefano.- Necesitaríamos alguien experto en cirugía cardio-vascular.

-¿Y de dónde lo sacamos? Habría que convencer a un cirujano muggle...- Intervino Lucía evidentemente nerviosa.

-Podríamos traerlo hechizado.- Dijo Elisa.

-Tendríamos serios problemas con el Ministerio.- Cortó el Director.- Ahora mismo hay mucha polémica en torno a manipular muggles...

-¿Ni siquiera para salvar una vida? - Preguntó Elisa un poco perpleja. Lucía le dedicó una mirada un poco perpleja pero agradecida mientras Stefano se acariciaba la barba.

-Conozco uno que... si no hacerlo... al menos podría enseñarnos.

-¿Enseñarnos? - Replicaron Aguirre, Elisa y Lucía a la vez.

- Si. Podría enseñarnos lo que hay que hacer, si es que le convencemos para que lo haga.

-¿Quién es ese cirujano, doctor Orsini? - preguntó el director con interés.

* * *

El dottore Di Salvo miró a Stefano con estupefacción.

-¿Pretende que le enseñe a llegar al corazón? ¿Usted? ¿Para qué?

No era raro que desconfiara. Stefano tenía un extenso curriculum profesional en el ámbito de la neurocirugía infantil. Hablar de cirugía cardio-vascular en adultos era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Para eso había otros expertos, como el propio Di Salvo. ¿Por qué no recurrir directamente a él? Era sospechoso por todos lados. Y además, Stefano no podía dar referencia ni de la paciente ni del hospital ni de nada.

-No, Orsini. Mi tiempo está para otras cosas...

Stefano se había esperado la negativa, pero no por ello había sido menos doloroso recibirla. No obstante, Almudena era la que parecía mas frustrada. Pero era peleona. De acuerdo, en España habría estado mal visto que manipularan a un muggle. Pero Italia era otro país... y mira por dónde, se le ocurría que podría tener un aliado.

Cuando Almudena Pizarro le expuso la situación, Ricardo comprendió a la primera. Y no solo no dudó en participar. Hasta se ofreció a ser él el que conjurara el hechizo, un confundus la mar de singular. No en vano, tenía muchísima experiencia pasada en manipular voluntades con la varita. Y el fin merecía y justificaba de sobra los medios, al menos desde su punto de vista. Así que un Di Salvo menos expresivo que lo habitual y provisto de un potente hechizo de traducción del italiano al español - del que por supuesto no sabía nada - pasó horas y horas en un hospital madrileño del que jamás volvería a recordar nada repasando todo el expediente de Amaia y entrenando al equipo para hacerlo.

* * *

_**Dos semanas después...**_

- Deberíamos decidir cuándo lo hacemos.- Apremió Aguirre. El sería el encargado de reparar el corazón maltrecho de Amaia, una vez lo tuvieran fuera del cuerpo, con ella en un estado inducido de semi hibernación, gracias a sus poderes curativos con las manos, fruto de haber nacido con la cruz de Caravaca en el paladar.- Yo por mi parte estoy listo...

-Yo creo que los demás no nos vamos a sentir completamente preparados nunca...- Espetó Elisa resumiendo el sentir general.

-Tiene razón Andoni.- Intervino Lucía.- El tiempo juega en contra y en cualquier momento puede experimentar un cambio a peor que...

El ruidillo del teléfono la interrumpió. Lucía hizo ademán de apagarlo, pero cambió de idea al ver que era el número de su padre.

- Oye Lucía.- Dijo la nerviosa voz de Fernando.- Tu madre está como medio groggi..

- ¡Vamos ahora mismo!

Lucía colgó nerviosa y los miró casi temblando.

- Es corazón se le empieza a ralentizar.

-Vamos.

Ruidos de sillas que corrieron por el suelo, de papeles recogidos a toda prisa y de pasos apresurados. Ya no cabía lugar a la duda o la indecisión. Había que actuar.

-¡Lucía! - Cuando salían a toda prisa de la sala de reuniones Babe abordó a su tía.- Dicen que...

- No tenemos tiempo Babe. Vamos a hacerlo ya. ¡Síguenos!

Babe apresuró el paso tras el equipo. Su tía era también su supervisora, y era obvio que había decidido tenerla presente en la operación, cosa que ella agradecía infinito. De hecho se lo había insinuado un par de veces, pero Lucía tenía la cabeza en otras muchas cosas como para prestarle demasiada atención. Pero ahora estaba claro que lo había pensado y meditado. Y resuelto en sentido positivo. Babe se sentía halagada y preocupada a partes iguales, pero sobre todo quería que todo fuera bien. Se puso las ropas de quirófano en silencio, como todos, rezando en silencio por que aquella operación tan innovadora fuera un éxito.

* * *

_Amaia se encontró de repente detrás del círculo verde. Aquello era un quirófano del hospital, lo podía reconocer perfectamente, y enseguida supuso que la que estaba sobre la mesa de operaciones era ella. No le dio tiempo a dudar sobre si estaba viva o no porque también percibió el vínculo de plata que la unía con su cuerpo y le entraron ganas de suspirar. No se estaba muriendo. Al menos, de momento, solo se había salido a otro plano astral._

_Ya que estaba fuera de su cuerpo pensó que sería interesante asomarse a ver qué le estaban haciendo, pero cuando hizo ademán de avanzar sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho. Bajó la vista y, con horror, se vio una raja que le iba de la base del cuello a la del estómago como poco. Su yo astral se tambaleó un poco de la impresión, y si hubiera estado en su cuerpo habría jadeado ávida de aire. Se dijo que era absurdo impresionarse siendo sanadora, pero claro, una cosa era verlo, e incluso hacer cosas parecidas en los demás y otra muy distinta en ella misma. En cualquier caso los esfuerzos por no mirar a la herida la llevaron a percatarse de que tenía puesta del revés una bata de quirófano, de manera que quedaba abierta por delante. Con premura se la cerró por encima de la enorme incisión y decidió que era mejor prestar atención a las caras. Y eran unos cuantos._

_Tras las mascarillas podía reconocer a Stefano, que iba pidiendo todo tipo de instrumental. Al parecer, él estaba llevando el peso de la cirugía. "¡Pero si es experto en niños y yo soy una adulta!" - Quiso gritar. Pero no tenía voz, así que dejando atrás la impresión, se acercó a mirar._

_"¡Oh! ¡Me habéis abierto como a un conejo!" -Exclamó a pesar de que nadie podía oirla. "¡Auch! ¡Stefano! ¡Eso duele! Mejor no miro...Ah, Lucía... estás aqui...Y Elisa... ¿Qué hace Elisa ahí?"_

_-Tapona la arteria, Elisa.- Decía en ese momento Stefano._

_"¡No me fío de ella!" - Espetó Amaia, aunque nadie la podía oir._

_-Ya está... perfecto...- volvía a hablar Stefano...- ¿Cómo están las constantes?_

_- Correctas. - Replicó Lucía. Tenía clavados los ojos en un aparato enorme y muggle que Amaia no había visto nunca, aunque enseguida sospechó para qué servía._

_"¡Me estáis congelando!" - Volvió a protestar._

_- Podéis sacar el corazón dentro de unos minutos..._

_-Perfecto... ¿Preparado Aguirre?_

_-¡Listo! - Andoni Aguirre elevó las manos enguantadas y, ante el asombro de Amaia, recibió amorosamente en ellas su corazón. ¡Su corazón! Se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo para mirar bien y siguió con atención las evoluciones del sanador, que le daba la vuelta a la víscera con cuidado hasta encontrar una zona oscurecida._

_"¡Oh! ¡Ahí está la lesión!" - Volvió a exclamar ella misma. Ahora Aguirre manipulaba mágicamente. Amaia se mantuvo tensa unos instantes, hasta que se hizo evidente que el tono oscuro aclaraba para recuperar, progresivamente, el tono rojizo rosado inicial._

_"Debería volverme ahí dentro, antes de que me lo vuelvan a poner" - Reflexionó en voz alta, aunque seguían sin oírla. "El caso es que no se..."_

_-Ammma...ia_

_"¿Qué?" Amaia se giró intentando localizar la procedencia de la voz, pero no vio a nadie. Nadie que se dirigiera a ella, porque gente en el quirófano había mucha._

_-Ammma...ia_

_"¿Pero dónde?" Dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor hasta que le pareció ver un punto oscuro hacia una esquina del atestado quirófano._

_"¿Qué es eso?_

_AMMMA..IA..._

_"¿Quién está ahí?"_

_Amaia se asomó por el círculo oscuro, ahora del tamaño de un ventanuco, y de repente se vio rodeada de voces que no podía entender._

_AMMMA...IAaaaaa_

_"¿Quién me llama? ¡No te veo!... o si..."_

_Una sombra oscilante se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, y cuando parecía que la iba a rodear se convirtió en una visión. La visión mas horrible que Amaia podía imaginar, aunque consiguió contener un grito silencioso de espanto. _

_Tenía ante sí un ser humano. Un cadáver. Pero no era un cadáver normal. No era un esqueleto limpio, ni tampoco una momia o un fantasma. Lucía media cara bastante destrozada y la otra media era puro esqueleto, y cuatro pelos tiesos de color castaño asomaban desde la parte posterior del cráneo. El resto del cuerpo era similar, y Amaia pensó en las películas de zombies que habían visto sus hijos cuando eran más jóvenes para aplacar la repulsión. _

_"¿Qué...?" Iba a preguntar qué quería aquel ser de ella cuando el espectro extendió una mano huesuda e hizo ademán de aferrarla por la muñeca. Ella dio un respingo, pero no se movió. Otra mano, esta vez totalmente carnosa, se había interpuesto. _

_"No" - Dijo una voz, y cuando Amaia giró la cabeza para ver quién era la propietaria de la mano ya sabía que vería a su madre. _

_"Vamos, Amaia. Este no es tu sitio."_

_"Ya lo se." Contestó sintiéndose mucho mas segura con su madre a su lado. _

_"Vamos hija"_

_Amaia asintió aunque antes de seguir a su madre fuera de aquel espacio oscuro miró fijamente al espectro que se desvanecía como absorbido por el agujero, con la mano extendida._

_"¿Me he muerto finalmente? Preguntó una vez a solas con su madre. _

_"No. Sigues en un plano astral."_

_"¿Por qué me he salido? ...Me habría ahorrado verme abierta en canal"._

_"No estoy muy segura, pero creo que fue porque atendiste a la llamada."_

_"¿La llamada? ¿De qui..? ¡Ah!... pobre... pobrecillo... ¿Eso es... el infierno?"_

_"No se realmente cómo es el infierno, Amaia"_

_"Pero lo devolviste a... de dónde viniera..."_

_"Qué va. No hubiera podido salir del todo de ahí... ni arrastrarte"._

_"Pues no parecía que él pensara igual"_

_"Es la desesperación, supongo"._

_"Ya..."_

_"Mira... te están cosiendo... han terminado"_

_"¿Terminado? Verás, mamá. Todavía tienen que asegurarse de que me han estabilizado, calentarme un poco porque me tienen con la temperatura rebajada y el metabolismo retardado. Después tendré que despertarme y... a ver si todo va bien."_

_"Todo irá bien. Tienes todavía mucha cuerda"_

_"Pues será cuerda de segunda mano mamá. ¿De dónde han sacado el aparato? Que yo sepa no disponíamos de uno en el hospital..."_

_"Una donación. Cortesía de Ricardo"._

_"Debería haberlo supuesto. Pero estos aparatos tienen plazos de entrega... ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido tan pronto? Ah, vale, no me contestes, que me lo imagino. ¿Y la cirugía? ¿Se la ha aprendido Stefano?"_

_"Les diseñó la operación un cirujano italiano. Con cierta persuasión mágica, también obra de Ricardo. Aunque Almudena estaba más que dispuesta a hechizarlo."_

_"Pues igual te parece mal lo que te voy a decir, pero me siento agradecida."_

_"Lo entiendo. En el fondo, yo también"._

_"Y han metido a Babe en ésto. Pobre. Si solo es una estudiante de tercero de medicina."_

_"Pero avanzada."_

_"Y Elisa... no me lo esperaba... oye mamá... ¿podemos salir de aquí?"_

_"Claro. ¿Dónde quieres ir?"_

_"Quiero buscar a Fernando. ¿Dónde está?"_

_"Ven conmigo..."_

_Fernando se hallaba en la pequeña capillita del hospital, sentado en un banco, con los ojos cerrados, las manos juntas y la cabeza un poco gacha. Amaia acercó su yo astral hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Lo miró fijamente y sintió mucha ternura. Fernando estaba llorando quedo._

_"Dios Santo... que se recupere... si se muere... yo le prometí que cumpliría su deseo de descansar en casa..."_

_´Fernando..."- Amaia extendió su mano astral y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. "Mi vida... yo no me enfadaría contigo ni por morirme."_

_"Que no te vas a morir. Por cierto, deberías volver ya a tu yo físico."_

_"Supongo..." Amaia remoloneó un poco contemplando a Fernando para finalmente darle un beso en la mejilla. "Hasta dentro de poco, mi amor. Y ahora, madre, ¿Me ayudas a volver? No se me está dando nada bien este paseo astral."_

_"Yo te llevo..."_

* * *

_-_ Ha sido larguísimo.- La voz era la de Babe.- Pero ha valido la pena. He aprendido en horas lo que valdría por un curso entero en la facultad de Medicina..."

_-_ Estoy convencido de que es así.- Ese era Stefano.- Yo también he aprendido mucho. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer cirugía de adultos..

- No te ha quedado otra.- Almudena esta vez.- Y eso que habría estado dispuesta a Confundir y después Desmemorizar al gordo de Di Salvo. Salvatto, pero por poco.

-Mujer, es una eminencia...

-Mi tía también es una eminencia en lo suyo.

"Ole por la sobrina" pensó Amaia. Aunque era incapaz de abrir un párpado ni mover un dedo. Y encima empezaba a notar que el pecho le dolía como si le hubieran puesto unos hierros abriéndola. Claro que igual se los habían puesto y todo.

- El caso es que todo ha ido bien... -Esa voz no la reconocía del todo.- Pero quizás Isabel debería irse a dormir.- Ah, ya caía. Era la suegra de Babe.

- Creo que tienes razón.- Darío esta vez. Al parecer, había reunión en torno a su cama como si fuera una mesa camilla.- Ve a casa a dormir, que estás que te caes...- Eso lo había dicho en tono mas suave y cariñosón. Seguro que le había hecho una caricia a su sobrina. Eran un par de mimosones esos dos.

-Vaya. Mirad quién tenemos aquí.- Ahhhhhh, Fernandooo. Solo escucharle y ya se sentía mejor.

-La Nona sigue dormida, pero se va a despertar en cualquier momento.- Lucía acompañada de su taconeo. Seguro que se había acercado al niño. ¡Pobre niño! Traerlo a verla cuando estaba abierta y recosida. En cuanto espabilara, hablaría con el padre de la criatura.

- Y este brujillo ¿Quíen es? - Toma castañas. Hasta Elisa estaba ahí. Pero ¿No era una reunión familiar?

-Me llamo Fernando Larumbe.- Dijo el niño con soltura. Amaia hubiera corrido a darle un beso a su nieto.

-Ah, Fernando Larumbe segundo.- Matizó Elisa muy ufana.

-Tercero.- Corrigió el niño.

-Es verdad, perdona.

-Yo diría que ha pestañeado un poco.- José Ignacio. Pues entonces Ana no andaría lejos. Salvo que no hubiera sido capaz de colocar a su Segunda Edición de Descendientes.

-Igual te lo estás imaginando.- Efectivamente, Ana estaba ahí.- Pero tiene muy buen color.- Su hermana le había asido una mano y Amaia quiso apretársela en agradecimiento, pero todavía no controlaba nada su maltrecho cuerpo.

-Está muy plácida.- Amparo. Tenía mérito la cosa, porque ella era aprensiva integral.- ¿No estamos demasiados aquí dentro? - Efectivamente, Amparo. Has dado justamente en el clavo. Siempre fuiste la mas lista.

- Yo me llevo a Isabel.- Bueno, Darío es otro ser sensato...- Que tiene que descansar. Y todavía tiene clases mañana en la facultad. Venga, despídete que nos vamos...- A ver si se suma alguno mas. Lucía, por ejemplo, podía llevarse a su sobrino a merendar. O a comer. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Qué día?

- La verdad es que es cierto que estamos muchos.- Jaime, el que faltaba. No había oído a su padre, pero estaba ahí. Podía percibirlo.- No se... que opinen los sanadores y médicos...

-Yo lo que creo es que estáis deseando ir a la cafetería.- Elisa en plan jocoso.

- Pues algo de razón no te falta...- Lucía. Venga mujer, llévate a "Fernando Larumbe Tercero", pobre niño, que me está viendo hecha unos zorros.

-Marchaos tranquilos, yo me quedo.- AHhhhhhhhh. Eso. Fernando. Tu si. Quédate. Quédate siempre.

* * *

_21 de diciembre de 2018..._

- Feliz cumpleaños...- Fernando se inclinó sobre su mejilla. Eran las siete de la mañana y enseguida entraría algún personal sanitario para saber cómo había pasado la noche y para administrarle las primeras dosis de pociones del día.

- Gracias... aunque no se si ahora tendré que celebrar dos cumpleaños en diciembre...

-El 21 y el día que te operaron...

-Eso es.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo te quiero a ti. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor, mucho mejor que ayer. Ya casi no me duele...

-Estupendo. Creo que nochebuena en casita, guapísima.

-En ningún lugar como en casa, Fernando. Aunque esté recosida de arriba abajo.

-Un buen tajo, si. Pero valió la pena...

- Aunque lo pasaste canutas.

- Soy tu marido. Claro que lo pasé canutas.

- Oye... no te hubiera reprochado desde el Mas Allá si no hubiera salido bien.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Amaia?

- Porque lo se. Te... vi. En la capilla. Estuve de parranda un rato.

Fernando abrió mucho los ojos, aunque a aquellas alturas de la película no se sorprendía del todo.

-Un paseo... astral. Me vi abierta por la mitad, y a Aguirre con mi corazón en las manos haciendo magia... Te vi a ti...y...

- Y... ¿qué mas...?

-Fernando.- Amaia respiró hondo y por primera vez el dolor del pecho fue moderado.- Cuando salga de aquí y me recupere, tenemos que hacer una visita a cierto pueblo perdido de Guipuzcoa.

- Como quieras.- Fernando no preguntó el lugar porque solamente con su mirada ella se lo estaba diciendo.

* * *

_Marzo, 2019..._

Habían pasado mas de tres meses, pero el invierno había sido frío y no le convenía todavía exponerse a sus rigores. Ni siquiera bajo una capa cálida de reconfortantes hechizos. La primavera, sin embargo, se estaba anticipando, y el verdor del valle se salpicaba de puntos de color. No había nadie en aquel cementerio,_ hilerri_, "el pueblo de los muertos", cosa que agradeció el matrimonio porque no les apetecían mirones.

Amaia encontró la tumba sola, con facilidad, aunque en la vida había estado allí. Ni siquiera cuando lo enterraron. Quizás él la seguía llamando aunque no pudiera escucharlo, con sus labios descarnados y su garganta medio al aire. Fernando permaneció unos pasos atrás, silente. Aquel era un momento entre ella y su primer marido. Habían hablado de él en distintos momentos de sus vidas, pero quizás nunca con la sinceridad de los últimos tiempos.

-Lo siento, Andoni.- susurró Amaia en euskera.- Siento cómo fueron las cosas. Siento que te equivocaras y que ahora, tras el velo, pagues las consecuencias... - Sus ojos azules brillaron y se le escapó una lágrima que se apresuró a retirar con la mano enguantada. - De verdad que lo siento... - Añadió en cuclillas junto a la lápida. Mas lágrimas brotaron y ella las dejó correr un instante. Al poco se levantó, se sonó la naríz y se limpió la cara y volvió junto a Fernando, que la tomó del brazo con afecto mientras la guiaba fuera del camposanto.

-Te quiso...- Susurró Fernando girando la cabeza junto a la verja, si que Amaia le escuchara.- Pero ahora, por siempre, es mía.

* * *

_Una lágrima se coló por un resquicio de la losa, escurrió por la tierra endurecida por el invierno y tocó la tapa de madera hasta que se filtró. Dentro había unos restos desperdigados, huesos rotos e incompletos que malamente había podido recoger la Gendarmerie y meter en una bolsa. La lágrima tocó el hueso y se esfumó._

_En el mas allá, un alma doliente encontró una pizca de consuelo._

* * *

- Un acto de compasión... Decía el espíritu de Sara a Santiago.- Nuestra hija es tan, tan buena, que ha sentido compasión por el alma de Andoni. Y aunque no ha encontrado la redención, te aseguro que está mejor, por hablar en términos que me puedas entender... Me pregunto... me pregunto si... bueno, si esta recaída de Amaia tantos años después de la medicación, haya podido ser... un guiño del Creador.

- Es posible.

- Ella lo amó. Hubo un tiempo en que, sinceramente, estuvo enamorada de él.

- Supongo que él también la quiso en algún momento. Quizás a su modo...

- Hmmmmmm

- Compasión y redención.

-Si, pero... ¿Quién podría mostrar compasión de Tom para que siquiera pueda reunir sus trocitos de alma? Supongo que un vivo.

-No lo se...

-Tal vez, como esto, se nos vaya revelando el camino.

-Sara... siempre se nos va revelando...

* * *

FIN


End file.
